


I Believe In You

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the competition in Engelberg 2013, which is both worst and best for Maciej 'James' Kot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In You

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback is written in italics.
> 
> Enjoy! x
> 
> I still don't know why this happened but it was a random idea and there are so few ski jumping fics here, so yeah. I guess it was based on a really cute picture I saw of them two ;)

It has been a crazy start to the season and Maciej thinks how well it has gone for the Polish team. Well indeed but somehow, he can't help but be disappointed with himself. His friends have done so well but he wasn't so lucky, especially in the last two competitions. He looks around and sees his fellow team members celebrating in one of the hotel bars that has been given to them. Some of them are already pretty drunk but now they are allowed. It has been the last competition until after Christmas and they have a lot to be celebrating. Maciej is happy for them of course but he has always had high aspirations and this time it didn't go as well for him as he wished.

 

His thoughts are disturbed when a tipsy Kamil is sitting down next to him and asks:

 

'What's up, young one? Why sitting all alone?'

 

'Nothing really. Just relaxing.' Maciej says with a little, fake smile. He raises his glass. 'Drinking.'

 

'That's good because we were all amazing today and we should be happy and drinking.' Kamil answers a little too loud and with a wide smile.

 

'Yeah, of course.'

 

'Great.' Kamil pats him on the shoulder and gets up to get another drink from the bar.

 

The music in the room is so loud and the glass in Maciej's hand is still full. He never really liked alcohol or loud music or parties so he feels uncomfortable and he wants to leave but he still waits for the guys to get a bit more drunk before going. He doesn't want to hurt their feelings or let them see that he is actually in a rubbish mood. So, he looks at the clear liquid in his glass and wanders if the German team is also celebrating as Andreas was second today. They probably do; they also had good results and they are still in the top position in the 'team classification'.

 

***

 

An hour later, the guys are so drunk that they don't even really know what they are celebrating anymore. Maciej finishes his only drink and goes outside feeling his head hurt from the loud music and the voices of his friends. He briefly mentions going outside to get some fresh air to Klemens who is least drunk and the other one simply nods.

 

Maciej thinks of going outside for a bit and then heading to his room to sleep but he changes his mind as he hears the Germans partying in the other part of the building. He thinks it would be nice to congratulate Andreas on his second place, even though they are not the closest of friends. Sometimes he wishes they were though as he always seem like a really happy and positive guy but somehow he was always too shy to just come up and talk.

 

As he gets closer to the room he remembers the first time Andreas and he met, a year ago.

 

_Maciej walks towards his team meeting before the first competition this season, listening to the sound of the fresh snow under his boots. He has his hands in his pockets and looks down, thinking about his aims and hopes for this season. Suddenly, he bumps into someone with such a force that it almost knocks him out. He looks up and rubs his shoulder, feeling the pain._

 

_'I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going.' says a soft voice with a heavy accent._

 

_Maciej notices a boy he doesn't recognize wearing a pink hat and black jacket. His eyes are really bright blue, which compliments his pale face well. He is definitely good looking._

 

_'It's okay. I was distracted too.' The Pole admits with a little apologetic smile. He wants to carry on walking, thinking that the boy is probably working here as he never saw him before but the boy says enthusiastically:_

 

_'I'm Andreas from Germany. It's my first senior competition.'_

 

_'Oh. Well, good luck then.' Maciej says, surprised with the boy's huge confidence towards a stranger. It's quite impressive, actually considering it's his first competition._

 

_'Thank you. And you?'_

 

_'Me?' the brunette asks distracted by the blue of the boy's eyes. They are really pretty._

 

_'I mean who are you and where are you from?' Andreas asks and the brunette realizes that he didn't introduce himself._

 

_'I'm Maciej and I'm from Poland.' he says. 'But you can call me James if you like. Everyone calls me that.'_

 

_The German boy has a surprised look on his face and says:_

 

_'Poland? Really? You don't look very Polish.'_

 

_There is a pause where Maciej is now almost annoyed with Andreas and how exactly is he the judge of who looks Polish and who doesn't? This is not something you say to the person you just met. The blonde realizes his mistake and says:_

 

_'Umm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just you look more Italian or something...You know what? I will shut up now. Anyway, it's nice to meet you James.' Andreas mumbles and blushes, walking away quickly. Maciej can't help but smile though. The boy is so awkward but it's quite adorable, actually._

 

_He stands still there for a moment and thinks about the boy. He seems friendly although weird but it's his first competition and he is probably just trying to make friends. Even though it was a pretty awkward first meeting, he feels like maybe he should have been a bit more kind himself as he remembers his first time and how nervous and unsure he was himself. Maciej sighs and hopes that next time it will go better._

 

He stands in front of the glass doors and knocks. He hopes that Andreas is still there because he really doesn't want to disturb him in his room. After some time, the blonde himself answers the door. He smiles wide when he notices Maciej.

 

'Hi.' the Pole says.

 

'Hi, James. What's up? Do you want to come in?'

 

'Umm, no, thanks. I just wanted to say congratulations for the second place today. I didn't have a chance before.' Maciej says, trying to ignore the horrible music in the background.

 

'Thank you. I appreciate that you came to tell me this.' Andreas says honestly and Maciej notices that he is only a bit drunk unlike the other guys who seem very intoxicated.

 

'Well, I should be going. Have a good night.' He turns around, when he feels Andreas' hand on his shoulder and he turns around again to face him.

 

'Hey, you don't seem happy. Is something wrong?' The German asks stepping outside and closing the door behind him to block the noise.

 

'No, it's all good. I'm happy, just I could do better, you know.' Maciej admits, looking down.

 

He feels like he wants to get it off his chest and Andreas is the only one that actually noticed that something is wrong and was so nice to ask.

 

'But you did your best and this is what's most important. You know this sport is unpredictable. I mean I was not even in the top ten yesterday and today I'm second. Now, you have time to rest and give it another try after Christmas.' Andreas explains softly.

 

Maciej still looks down though and he feels a bit better hearing the words but disappointment is not something that goes away quickly for him.

 

'You know what? Why don't we go for a walk outside?' The blonde boy suggests. Maciej nods because this actually sounds good and maybe it will sooth his headache.

 

'Just let me grab some warm jackets.'

 

And with that he disappears and leaves Maciej to wander what is actually going on. It's not like they are close friends but it feels oddly nice that someone seems to care about how he is feeling. Their relationship has changed from their first meeting but they never really hanged out and except some short conversations between jumps, they never went for walks or anything before but Andreas was always nice and confident. And his eyes are still the same bright blue like the day they met. Thinking about it, the German was often around but to be honest Maciej was too shy to get closer with the blonde boy. Right now, seeing how sweet Andreas is, it was probably a big mistake to keep such distance.

 

_***_

 

Fifteen minutes later they are already outside, walking slowly side by side and talking about the beautiful city of Engelberg. The evening is surprisingly warm and they both have the jackets and hats of Team Germany on, that Andreas brought for them. The Pole notices a strange look the boy gives him and asks what is it about.

 

'Nothing. Just... the jacket looks good on you.'

 

'Thanks.'

 

Andreas takes a deep breath and says:

 

'I guess what I'm trying to say is that it would be nice to be on the same team. We could see each other more often.'

 

This surprises Maciej but he finds that he doesn't mind. In fact he agrees with it, completely. He realised that Andreas is a great guy and he really did make a mistake that he didn't talk to him more often before.

 

'Well, that's probably impossible.' Maciej states sadly.

 

'Are you always so optimistic?' Andreas jokes.

 

'I guess I am a bit of a pessimist. That's probably why I'm not drunk at this very moment.'

 

'Then I guess, we found the problem. You don't believe in your success and that's why you're sad and disappointed when you are not in the top ten.' Andreas says.

 

They stop for a moment when it seems like it is the truth and Maciej sighs. Andreas stands in front of him and looks into the other boy's brown eyes.

 

'This is true, isn't it?' The German asks.

 

'Yes. I can't help it though. This is who I am.'

 

'It doesn't mean it can't be changed. You need to believe in yourself.'

 

There is a pause where the Pole is looking down again. He never really considered changing his thinking, he always imagined the worst and he heard many times from family and friends that he needs to have more faith but this time it seems different. It's not just empty words. They are soft and it seems that Andreas really understands him. Suddenly, he feels a warm hand under his chin, making him look at the blonde boy.

 

'I believe in you. I really do.'

 

They look into each other's eyes, chocolate brown meeting sky blue and Maciej never felt like this before. There is sudden warmth spreading through his body and he actually feels closer to him than he did to anyone in a long time. Like they have known each other for years. He wanders if the other can feel it too. His question is soon answered as Andreas gets closer and before the brunette understands what happens, he feels a pair of soft lips on his own and it feels incredible and when did kissing become so pleasurable? This must be because it's Andreas. He is like a bright light that makes everything better. They wrap their arms around each other and the kiss is gentle and sweet.

 

'Oh. My. God.' Andreas whispers when they break apart. He has his eyes still closed and he is smiling. 'I wanted this for such a long time.'

 

'What?' Maciej asks surprised. Andreas opens his eyes to look at him.

 

'I have a crush on you since the first day we met. Remember that?'

 

'Of course I remember, just... why didn't you tell me anything?' the Pole asks.

 

'What was I supposed to do? Come up an say "Hey, I know we don't talk very often or anything but I like you more than just as a friend."?'

 

Maciej laughs at that and blushes lightly. 'Yeah, that would be super weird. I'm glad you didn't because this is much better.'

 

'Is it?' Andreas raises his eyebrow.

 

'Yes. I mean it's a beautiful evening, you gave me the best kiss of my life... and look there is even a full moon above us.' the brunette points to the sky with a smile.

 

'I didn't know you were such a romantic.'

 

'There is much you don't know about me but I hope from now on it will change.'

 

'Does it mean you-' Andreas gets interrupted before he can finish.

 

'Yes. I like you too and this time I know what a mistake I made by not talking to you more often. I wasted so much time.'

 

'What's important is here and now.' the German says and takes the brunette's hand and they carry on walking, while the night is getting darker and colder. 

 

But somehow they feel much warmer than ever before.

 


End file.
